


Nurse Shouyou

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Hinata being adorable, Irony, M/M, Sick Fic, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, but a cute asshole, i wrote this while i was sick, request, slow but it gets there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is less of a little shit when sick, but he is still sarcastic. </p><p>Hinata is a ball of sunshine wanting to do something nice and ends up getting something in return, though he isn't exactly sure what that something is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, anon! This was supposed to be up yesterday but I ended up getting sick haha.  
> The show must go on, though! 
> 
> So here you are, a very long, awkward, fluffy one shot with Tsukihina. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~HxL

Taking care of Hinata when he was sick was probably the easiest thing in the world, or at least, that is what Hinata thought himself. All he really needed was some soup, a bit of affection and he would be good to go in a day or two. 

Taking care of Tsukishima, however, sounded like the hardest task in the world. The other was pushy, bossy, inconsiderate....

As if reading his mind, the red-faced blond looked over his shoulder to glare at him, causing Hinata to tensed and scrub the dish in his hand harder. 

_'Crap, it was like he could look right through me!'_ Hinata thought as he looked over from the corner of his eye. _'But even if he is all those things, the concern that I feel isn't going away at all. Maybe I am the sick one here?'_ he continued in his mind, shutting the water off and beginning to dry the plate. The sun was still out showing it was early, and Hinata wondered how long he would be able to stay without the other kicking him out. 

He had kind of forced himself in after Yamaguchi had told him Tsukishima had gone home early. He placed the plate down and turned completely to stare at the other who was sitting on the couch. 

"Ah, Tsuki.." Hinata said as the other grunted in response, rubbing his temples from a headache that wouldn't go away. "Do you want me to make you anything? You should, at least, attempt to eat something" he commented with a nod as Tsukishima scoffed. 

"Because last time you made something it went so well," he replied and Hinata flinched. He plastered a smile on his face. This bastard was also _irritating_. But he was still a sick person who needed help whether he was willing to admit it or not. 

"Just a question, Tsukishima" 

The other's eyes remained narrowed but he focused on working to fix his breathing. It was uncomfortably warm in the living room for him with the fever and all, and he wondered if he was going to get worse before he got better. Adding in the factor of his majesty's annoying subject, he wondered if he would get better at all. 

The taller teen looked over at Hinata, watching as he organized the kitchen with an odd amount of confidence around him. He seemed to know where most things went despite only being there about an hour and didn't ask as many questions like he usually did. Tsukishima looked away, wondering what possessed him come anyway. They didn't particularly get along and it wasn't as if he had anything to gain from this. He wasn't even talking back or getting as worked up at Tsukishima's comments. 

It was nice since that meant Tsukishima wouldn't have to deal with the annoying attitude, but boring as well. 

Tsukishima knew that even if Daichi or Sugawara had told Hinata to come by to check on him, he wouldn't have stayed this long just out of courtesy. Had Hinata actually come here on his own? And if so, what was his reasoning behind doing so? 

"Hey, Tsukishima?" 

The blond returned to reality and looked up. His brows scrunched in confusion as he noticed Hinata standing in front of him. When had he gotten so close? His reflexes must have been really off the money today. The fellow middle blocker had a glass of water and a bowl, it looking like crackers from what the sick male could tell. Hinata's face was a mixture of embarrassed and apologetic, making Tsukishima's throat go a bit dry. 

It was only because he was sick, though. It had nothing to do with how oddly appealing or domestic the sight in front of him was. It was not related at all to how it made his heart beat a bit faster or anything of the sort. 

"I might not be a very good cook, or know how to take care of someone my age who is sick...but you should still, at least, eat something. Typically you start small so eating crackers seemed like a good idea. If you don't want water I can make some tea," he mumbled as if it pained him to admit that he sucked at something. Tsukishima raised a brow at the statement. 

"Someone your age?" he asked in an attempt to be a smart-ass, but it seemed to go over Hinata's head. The taller teen hated how his voice sounded hoarse and weak, so he didn't add to it and waited for the other to answer. Hinata just nodded and placed the plate down along with the cup of water.

"I have a little sister named Natsu, and she used to get sick a lot as a baby" he explained. "When I was about five she got sick really bad"

Tsukishima noticed the serious expression that crossed the ginger's face. As sarcastic as he was, he knew that making jokes at this time wasn't such a good idea. 

"She was only a few months old at the time, so getting that sick was a big deal. My mom says I didn't leave her side for the entire week she was sick!" he said with a laugh as he ruffled his hair in embarrassment. Tsukishima noticed the other did that often. Touching his hair whenever he became flustered, that is.

"Because of that I ended up getting sick for a few days since I had forgotten to eat and stay hydrated." he explained with a small nod. 

Tsukishima imagined a young Hinata running around frantically trying to take care of practically a newborn and held in a chuckle. It was a sight to imagine, to say the least. Especially if Hinata's personality was anything similar back then as it was now. 

"I don't really remember what happened during that time, but I remember my mom scolding me for being careless. In retrospect, helping Natsu get better while I got sick at my age was probably a scary thing for my mother, so I feel kinda bad about it now" he grinned at Tsukishima, causing the younger to look away. He shut his eyes but for some reason, the grin remained.

The ginger let out a sigh before shaking his head and snapping out of his trance like state. He began to clean up the unneeded items from the living room table as the blond clicked his tongue. His eyes opened to see Hinata fixing the table and pushing the plate and glass of water closer to him. 

"So even you can be normal, how unusual" Tsukishima stated without thinking as Hinata turned red. He grabbed the glass and held it out, looking to the side rather than at Tsukishima.

"S-Shut up and drink your water"

Tsukishima made a face, humming thoughtfully before shaking it head. He yawned.

"Nah"

Hinata's face grew redder though he was sure this wasn't due to embarrassment, but frustration. A smile crossed his lips at Hinata's face.

"I'm older so drink it!" he said as Tsukishima gazed at the glass, turning his head and moving to lie down. When he heard Hinata whine about how he was so rude, he smirked. 

This might be fun.

***********  
Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly, working on clearing his vision. Had he fallen asleep? Squinting to try and clear his vision, he sat up slowly. He assumed Hinata had removed his glasses for him, and wondered where the idiot had gone.

_'He better not have snooped around my house'_

It was only then that he noticed a warmth around on his right hand and looked beside him. His eyes went a bit wide when he saw Hinata sitting on the floor, eyes closed and lips parted slightly.

"Is he actually sleeping while sitting on the floor?" he whispered under his breath. He reached over with his free hand to grab his glasses from the table, placing them on. With his improved sight, he noticed Hinata had his head tilted to the side, Tsukishima's hand in both his smaller ones. The blond wondered if he should feel irritated, but found himself feeling amused at best. Hinata wasn't as bothersome when he was asleep. Tsukishima wasn't sure why it came as a surprise that Hinata didn't move much in his sleep but then remembered how the other would often end up kicking or being kicked by the king during training camps. 

He felt irritation build up at the thought of his majesty and pushed the thought away.

After taking a few more moments to watch Hinata rest, he began to move his hand from the other's grip. Lifting him was easy even in Tsukishima's weaker state, and so he placed him on the couch before heading to the kitchen. Hinata would get a kink in his neck if he slept that way and then his majesty would complain about it to Tsukishima. That was the only reason why he didn't leave Hinata on the floor. 

Honest. 

Still feeling a bit feverish, he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He pressed it to his forehead and let out a soft breath, wondering if he would be better before tomorrow. While not the most enthusiastic, missing practice wasn't ideal for him. 

The blond opened the water bottle and began to drink it quietly. The cool feeling was welcomed, making him feel better for a few moments before the heat returned. Maybe he should lie down in his own room, but then Hinata would probably end up passed out until tomorrow for all that Tsukishima knew. 

Returning to the living room, he sat on the arm of the couch watching the short male sleep. The peaceful look on his face made him wonder if waking Hinata up was even a good idea. 

He could easily wake him up by dumping water on him, or dropping him into an ice bath. He could play as many pranks as he wanted before waking the other and yet he couldn't find it in himself to do anything. He technically owed Hinata, considering he had hung around even when Tsukishima had been rude and cranky.

Tsukishima smiled slightly, wondering if Hinata was just overly nice or a bigger idiot than he once believed. Hinata shifted, face screwing up for a moment before it calmed again. The question of if Hinata had even been sleeping well popped into his mind. Also, why he was sleeping when he was supposed to be awake and taking care of him, not that Tsukishima would admit that just the company was welcomed 

When he looked over and saw that it was close to six o'clock, he gently nudged his teammate. Hinata shifted, breathing in deeply and stretching back. His eyes opened and he blinked, still not completely awake just yet.

The blond's eyes unintentionally went to the strip of skin that he could see from Hinata's shirt rising up. He tensed and couldn't pull his gaze away until Hinata moved to sit up and covered it. The sick male looked away and felt his cheeks go warmer than they had been with just the fever. What the hell had he just done? And why wasn't he grossed out by the act in the slightest? He actually had wished to see more, and that was supposed to be a scary thought in itself. 

"Hm? Ah! I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" the short male gasped as he stood up immediately, bowing his head and beginning to ramble. He had his hands in front of him, palms upwards as if he were desperately trying to convince Tsukishima he hadn't done it on purpose. The blond honestly could care less if he slept there, especially if he actually needed rest. 

"Shut up, you are giving me a headache" he muttered as Hinata silenced himself immediately and nodded. 

"Sorry," he whispered, shifting as he noticed that Tsukishima had grown paler, the only colour being the pink on his cheeks but even that was faint. "Y-You should rest more" he pointed out as he walked over, grabbing Tsukishima's wrist and tugging gently. 

"I want tea" 

Hinata looked up at him, noticing that his usual expression wasn't there. It was almost like a request despite sounding like a demand. 

"Really?" Hinata asked, trying to keep his tone down since the other said he had a headache. 

"Would I ask if I didn't mean it?" Tsukishima asked with a scoff, looking away.

Hinata smiled brightly and shook his head. No, he wouldn't have. Glad the other male was accepting his help, he jumped up excitedly. 

"I can do that!" he said with a nod. He let go of Tsukishima's wrist but was pulled back when the other grabbed him instead. 

"I want to watch. I don't want you poisoning me" 

Hinata's smile fell and he rolled his eyes, pulling the blond towards the kitchen despite his wrist being the one being held. 

"I won't, Stingyshima! Now, what kind do you want?"  
********

Making tea with Tsukishima watching so intently was extremely nerve-wracking, Hinata learned. Even then, his hands didn't shake in the slightest and he hadn't dropped anything yet. That was a great sign, right? 

While Hinata was focusing on not making too much of a mess, Tsukishima wondered when his fellow second year stopped being such a klutz. Maybe he was only a klutz when he was around the king. 

"Why are you so good at making tea?" he muttered as Hinata looked over his shoulder, tilting his head. 

"What do you mean, it is just adding water" he teased as Tsukishima grimaced and shook his head. 

"Not what I meant, but never mind. I accidentally spoke aloud" he muttered as Hinata frowned. He didn't push, though, lowering the fire on the stove a bit. 

"It should be ready in a few minutes, the water just needs to heat a bit more," he said as he leaned against the counter and took in a deep breath. His brown eyes pierced into Tsukishima, said male almost feeling intimidated by the observant gaze. 

"You could go and lie down if you need to. You aren't looking so well" he said in a worried voice. 

"I could say the same for you" he responded as Hinata crossed his arms. 

"You have to do better than that to make me upset, Stingyshima" 

Hinata's eyes told Tsukishima that he wouldn't leave unless the other really wanted him to or he was feeling better. 

Tsukishima looked over his face for any sign of an ulterior motive. When he found none, he couldn't help but ask the question that had lingered in his mind since Hinata had arrived. 

"Why are you here?" he muttered as he placed his head in his hands. Hinata perked, not expecting that question.

"What do you mean why am I here? You asked for tea so I am making it" he replied as Tsukishima let out a breath of disbelief. Hinata truly was as clueless as one would think. 

"No, why are you here helping me? We aren't exactly friends" he stated, looking through the gaps of his fingers. Hinata tapped his chin, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Only when he began to talk did he look back at Tsukishima.

"Well, I think we are. Teammates are automatically friends" he said as he crossed his arms. "And you didn't look that good at practice so I was concerned. Isn't that normal?"

"So you did come because you were concerned," 

Hinata looked almost offended that the other thought he would come for any other reason.

"Of course! I am actually surprised no one else came. Though Daichi and Asahi did have their jobs...and Kageyama doesn't like you much" he mumbled as Tsukishima let out a breath that showed he wasn't exactly fond of the setter either. 

Hinata waved a hand as if to say it didn't matter. "So, of course, I would help, even if you are irritating" he teased. He turned to turn off the fire, removing the kettle from the stove and pouring the water into the cups. With his back turned to Tsukishima, he continued to explain. "Besides, you are alone here and that didn't sit well with me. No one should have to deal with a fever on their own. It is scary, isn't it? Just take my help this one time and then I will get out of your hair, alright?" he said softly. "Now, do you drink your tea with sugar or...." 

He paused when he felt a pressure on his left shoulder, turning to see that Tsukishima had gotten up and was now pressing his forehead to the area. Hinata could practically feel the warmth through his sweater. 

"Tsuki, your fever feels really bad. You should...." 

"Shut up" 

"But Tsukishima...."

" _Shut. Up._ " 

The ginger swallowed and hoped the other couldn't hear his heartbeat, trying his best to calm his breathing. He watched the steam that left the cups and bit his lip. He had never related to a cup of tea before until this moment. Tsukishima took in a deep breath and whispered something so quiet that Hinata couldn't hear. 

"What?" he asked, the blond seemed to think for a moment before saying something else. His original words were his fever talking, not him. He swore. 

"Thanks, Hinata" 

Hinata paused, a nervous laugh leaving him after he got over his shock. He shook his head and brought a hand up to his ruffled his orange hair. 

"For what? I just made tea, it is as simple as adding water..." he repeated as Tsukishima looked at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Not for that, idiot. For coming by. I appreciate it" he confessed, grumbling the last part. Hinata stopped laughing as his hand lowered from his head. He turned, Tsukishima moving to stand straight, eyes remaining on the shorter teen. 

Hinata stared up at him with wide eyes. It was quiet for a few moments, the two middle blockers just gazing at each other. Hinata wondered why the atmosphere had suddenly grown heavy. 

"Uh, Tsukishima, could I do something without you hitting me or yelling at me?" he asked curiously, pointing to himself with a hopeful expression. The blond just shrugged, too lazy and tired to even attempt yelling or hitting. He had never hit Hinata, at least not as much as his majesty did. And even then they were more like flicks or bumps. 

Hinata moved forward to wrap his arms around the taller, forehead pressing against his chest. Tsukishima's hands raised automatically, accepting the affectionate gesture. His own heart began to race, eyes closing as he buried his nose into the other's hair. he couldn't smell much considering he was ill, but just feeling the slightly rough yet slightly soft locks calmed him. 

They remained like this until Hinata pulled away. 

"Heh, you really are sick" Hinata teased as he looked up only to have something soft press against his forehead. 

Deep breath. 

Silence. 

"I am." the blond replied casually. It was almost as if he hadn't just kissed Hinata's forehead. Grabbing his tea, he turned to head to his room. "I'm going to sleep. You should go home before your parents worry. Thanks for the tea" 

Hinata heard the room door close and placed a hand against his forehead, heart beating wildly in his chest.

Had Tsukishima kissed his forehead and then expressed his concern for him getting home safely? Hinata looked back at his tea before drinking it slowly, trying to calm the way his mind was trying to put together what the blond's words and actions meant. It was just a thank you, so why did it make him so damn happy? 

Before leaving he left a note for the sleeping blond with his number and a few tips on getting over a fever. 

Riding his bike that night was a blur, the feeling of Tsukishima's lips and arms making Hinata unable to think straight. 

***********

"You look much better now, Tsuki!" Yamaguchi commented as they walked towards the gym.

"It wasn't too bad of a fever after a few hours of rest" he replied with a small bow of his head.

It had been at least three days since he had been sick, this being his first full day back at school. Just as he had guessed, it had gotten way worse before it got better. Surprisingly, Hinata came back each day he had been absent without fail, offering to help him get better and cooking him inedible food. 

Oh well, it was the thought and effort, Tsukishima guessed. 

As they entered the gym, the sounds of "NICE RECEIVE!" and "MY TOSS!" filled the gym. Hinata was, of course, already there along with the king and the 3rd years. When they weren't working, they tended to visit to help keep the team strong. 

"Ah, Tsukishima, you are back!" Noya called as Hinata turned to look, effectively getting hit in the face and falling to the floor. Yamaguchi visibly winced, Tsukishima bowing his head to the libero before walking onto the court. While he knew Hinata and injuries went together, even he had to admit it wasn’t exactly a comforting fact. 

"Ow ow ow" Hinata hissed as Kageyama stood beside him, having helped the middle blocker up. 

Hinata's face was red, whether from the jumping around or simply embarrassment, Tsukishima couldn't distinguish. 

"You okay?" he asked as Hinata's eyes seemed to brighten at the question. He just grinned, nodding and holding his hand to his face. There was a small amount of blood, but nothing that he hadn't dealt with already. 

"I'm great" he replied as Kageyama let out an amused breath before moving towards his bag to get the tissues. He mumbled something along the lines of "the dumbass gets hit with a serve and still doesn't stop".

Hinata looked down at his feet, kicking at the air. It was awkward seeing Tsukishima back at school because he wasn't sure how to behave. Should he just act like he hadn't been going to the other's house after school? Should he expect something back like another thank you? Should he bring up the fact that the blond had _kissed_ him on the forehead and cheek multiple times during the past couple of days? 

"Hinata" 

He looked up immediately and could practically see the amusement that spilled onto the younger's face. Hinata lowered his hand, wiping away the blood and frowning up at him.

"W-What? You wanna fight?" he asked after as the other rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently. 

"Not at all. Quite the opposite" he said as Hinata blinked, tilting his head. Opposite? What the hell did that even mean? 

Tsukishima just looked around, noticing everyone was either warming up or talking to each other about new plays. He leaned down and pecked the ginger's lips, not even batting an eyelash as he watched Hinata's cheeks turn the same colour as his nose. Satisfied, the blond stood straight and returned his bag to his shoulder. 

"Meet me after practice. We are hanging out" he said without room for argument.

Hinata just nodded and watched Tsukishima's back as he walked away to get ready for practice. When Kageyama returned, Hinata took the tissues gratefully and moved to the bench to process the change of events. 

Had Tsukishima just asked him out?


End file.
